Cat and Mouse
by avintagekiss24
Summary: There's a game being played by the samurai, but the leader isn't exactly oblivious to his surroundings. Takes place during Claimed, if Joe and his merry band of thugs hadn't shown up when they did.


_**Cat and Mouse.**_

"You were unconscious yesterday." She states softly, her dark brown eyes looking him over, almost pained to see him in such a way.

He shrugs defiantly, "I'm awake today."

She sighs a little. He is such a man. He's beaten to a pulp. He can barely open his eyes, he wheezes with every breath he takes and if he thinks that she hasn't noticed him limping around like a seventy-year-old man, he's just as stupid as he sounds. But she won't fight him on it, she'll just quietly, yet forcefully tell him to keep his stubborn butt in the house, "Rest. Just one more day."

He bows his head, his curls dropping in front of his face as he plays with the scissors he's picked up. Her footsteps cause him to pick his head back up. He watches her, no, he watches those hips sway to and fro in those tight, green pants of hers as she disappears around the corner. _Goddamn._ He shakes his head slightly at the thought. _Now's not the time idiot. She's still pissed._ And she has every right to fucking be. Not only did he manage to lose their home, they're now split from the rest of their family and, like there needs to be another and, he almost turned her over to a madman. He shutters at the thoughts of what that piece of shit would have done to her. She doesn't trust him as far as she could throw him and that's not very goddamn far. He can feel it in the way she can't and won't hold his gaze anymore. He walks by her and she shifts slightly or tenses up as if she's ready for a fight. Her conversations are short and to the point with him; and he deserves every bit of it.

But even after all of that, he still glad she's home. Ha, home. That's strange to say. What is home, exactly? Is it this weird house that he and Carl had to literally break the door down to get into? Was home the prison? Is it Glenn, Daryl, Maggie, Carol, Tyreese, Sasha, Bob? No. It's him. It's him and Carl. He's glad she's back with him and Carl. That's home. That's where she belongs, although, he'll never have the nerve, courage, or balls to say it out loud. He watches his son and the samurai take off toward the end of the street on their run, looking down at his watch as he begins the countdown to when they'll be back with him. He trusts her completely with Carl but he just wants them back with him. They're his.

He stumbles up the stairs and into the bathroom where he sheds his ripped shirt to inspect his battered and bruised body. He lifts his arm but quickly realizes that was a mistake as pain shoots down his shoulder and back, "Ugh, fuck." He mumbles as he twists slightly, his eyes traveling down his bruised ribcage. He wheezes again as his breath suddenly become short, a symptom he's been dealing with over the past day. He lets out a deep, defeated breath, making a face at himself in the mirror. _What a fucking cluster fuck you are Grimes._

He twists the nob to the shower, chuckling a little in surprise as the water kicks on. Somebody out there still likes Rick Grimes apparently. He showers. He takes his time in there too. He lets the warm, not hot, but warm water wash all of the grit and grime, all of the blood, all of the hatred and pain and tears away and he kinda feels better. Not totally, his mind still wanders off and thinks of his other family, but he feels just a little more comfortable with himself. For now, anyway. He moves through the hallway and into the master bedroom, his hair dripping water, his body still naked as he goes through some of the drawers. He finds a new white t shirt and a pair of boxers and slips into his new prizes before shuffling back into his jeans. He falls back onto the mattress and shuts his eyes, shifting his tired, weary body to get comfortable. His mind drifts again but back to the dark skinned samurai and those hips and that plump behind. It feels selfish but after everything he's lost, he's just glad he has those memories.

The sound of running water jerks the leader awake. He sits up quickly, his heart racing as his eyes try and adjust to being open once more. _Who in the fuck?_ He grabs his Colt from the nightstand and pulls back on the hammer, lifting it up to his eye line before he tips out of the bedroom as quietly as he can. He heads toward the noise coming from the bathroom and he's about to bum rush the small room just as the kid rounds the corner. The leader whirls around at the sudden movement, causing the kid to throw his hands up out of fear.

"What the hell dad? Shit!"

The leader rolls his eyes, dropping his arm to his side as he takes a breath, "Sorry, sorry, I was sleeping. The noise scared me." He glances down at his watch, 1:08pm, "You're late?"

"Just a little, we got back like fifteen, twenty minutes ago. She just got in the shower not too long ago."

The leader nods slowly, running his fingers through his hair, "You okay?"

The kid nods just like his old man, his hat slipping down over his eyes a bit, "I'm good. I think I'm gonna lie down for a while. We staying here for the night?"

"Probably. Get some rest son."

The two men separate, the kid heading toward a separate room and the leader… well he's stuck. He glances toward the slightly ajar bathroom door. The beauty is just on the other side. He imagines her beautiful dark skin glistening under the constant stream of water. He'd give everything he's got to be that bar of soap right now. Slipping and sliding down her toned, supple, succulent body. Fuck, he'd kill a man just to be able to bask in all of her nakedness. Just once. That's all he needs. Just to taste her one time. _You're a creep, you know that? Stop fucking creeping outside the door and lie your ass down, you jerk._

He heads back into the room and falls on the mattress again, this time his body tense and rapidly becoming hot as he tries to rid his mind of the impure thoughts of the samurai. He should have closed the door. He could have taken himself to happy town for a bit. He's so busy trying to keep his hard on at bay that he doesn't even notice that the flow of water has stopped. She surprises him a few moments later, leaning against the door frame in a white tank and black boy shorts. _She must not hate you too much fucker, she's walking around in her underwear._

"You okay?" She asks quietly, taking a deep, slow breath.

His crystal blues travel down her neck and to her chest, noticing the thin material sticking to her still damp skin. The tight top accentuates those two full mounds on her chest that jiggle and bounce at every slight movement. Lori had a great set of boobs but fuck, these belonged in a fucking museum. _What's the big one in Paris? The Louvre or some shit?_ These titties belong right next to the Mona Lisa, for all to enjoy and speculate about. He bites the inside of his cheek as he tones her out and lets his blues trail down her long legs but shoots them back up to her chocolate eyes as she speaks again, "You okay Rick?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm uh," He stammers, shaking his head, "I'm good."

She smirks as she raises her eyebrows at his strange behavior. _He's such an idiot, I swear._ He's like a little boy who's discovered his dads' stash of porn. Honestly, she'd expect the kid, who is on the very cusp of puberty, to react to her in such a way. Not a grown ass man. They are just tits. It's just an ass. She knows what she's doing though. She's always enjoyed his lingering gaze on her. He tries to hide the fact that he stares at her ass every chance he gets but she's never called him out on it. It's nice. Hell, the world ended but she still has dudes trying to size her up? She'll take it. So, she sashays harder than she usually would when she's around him. She bends over just a _tad_ bit longer than she really has to and lets him enjoy the show.

But what perturbs her the most about him and his antics is that he never makes a move. Never. A grown ass man with an obvious attraction to a grown ass woman and he cowers like a teenager. But, she kind of enjoys that too. It adds a certain… innocence to him that she would have never associated with the usually rigid, tough leader. It almost makes her feel like a naughty little girl. Teasing him, taunting him, knowing full and damn well he's hasn't the confidence nor the courage to reach out and take her. So, she takes matters into her own hands every time she gets the opportunity. She was going to head downstairs for a snack after her shower but decided to check on him first; in her underwear. Just to fluster the fuck out of him. She was even going to "accidentally" forget to put on her bra and let her dark areolas and nipples do all the talking for her. But that was a little too brazen. Too soon.

"You sure? You look kind of flush." She teases.

He shrugs and then chuckles nervously, "I'm white. It just kinda happens."

The samurai laughs genuinely. He's so funny sometimes, "That sucks."

"Yeah," he drags out deliciously slow, his southern accent firing on all cylinders, "Can I ask you something?"

She squints slightly, licking her lips, "Sure."

"You still mad at me?" The leader asks softly, dropping his eyes from her as he casts them on his fingers.

She's caught off guard by the question. Mad at him? For what? For nearly getting her killed? For letting that sack of shit Phillip break up their family and destroy the only home she's known in a year? For telling Merle to knock her ass out and feed her to that sick fuck? Nah. She ain't mad, "Mad at you for what?"

"For the whole… Governor thing." He looks off toward the wall, biting down on his lip before he finds the courage to look her in the eye, "I changed my mind. I did and, by the time I had, I couldn't find Merle to tell him it was off. He had already… I should have never said anything to him in the first place."

She sighs, rolling her eyes slightly as he rambles on, "It's okay." She says simply, shrugging, "Really."

He scoffs, "It's not."

"You had a family to protect. I was just some weird, black chick with a sword. I get it, you had to consider it."

"You were more to us than that. Every one saw it but me. Hershel, Daryl, they told me it was fucked up to even consider it, that you'd earned your place with us. I'm just… I'm sorry, I really am." He lets out a breath and she cocks her head to the side, noticing the quiet beauty of him, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me." He opens his mouth but closes it as he tries to find the right words, "I don't want you to not trust me because I trust you. Completely."

She smiles warmly and he lights up like a Christmas tree. He earned that smile. He won that all on his own, "You're a good man Rick. I trust you." She crosses her arms over her chest and raises that eyebrow again, "I can't let you off that easy though so yeah, I'm still pissed." It's the leaders' turn to smile now and it's a brilliant one. It's toothy and wide underneath that salt and pepper beard and she can't help but get all warm and tingly at the sight of it, "You should get some rest, you still look like shit."

"You think you look any better?" He quips back. Her mouth drops open as a scoff rumbles in her throat. He laughs loudly and she can't help but notice the beauty of that too. She'd like to hear it more often. She'd like to be the one to make it happen more often. He throws his hands up in surrender, "Just a joke, you're gorgeous."

His eyes shoot back to hers when the words leave his mouth. _Fuck! You idiot! What the fuck!_ He can't believe he just said that out loud. She cocks her head to the side as an evil smirk crosses over her lips. _Got you, fucker._ He was really hoping that even with her impeccable skills to read any situation, she had missed his little slip up. But the air between them shifted instantly. That sexy smirk on her face, her head cocked to the side and her death stare told him otherwise.

"I, uh, I didn't-"

"If you think I'm so gorgeous, why don't you come over here and do something about it." She cuts him off, stepping further into the room to shut the door behind her.

His mouth falls open as her words crash over him. _Holy shit_. _Holy shit!_ Things are definitely looking up for Richard Grimes. He stands, their eyes locking as she leans against the door, her head still cocked to the side as she watches him with a great intensity. He ambles toward her as his stomach does flips. He's nervous, yeah, but you don't turn down a chance with a goddess. Not this goddess. He walks right up to her, right up into her personal space and they eye each other. Her lips part slightly as he towers over her. Her chest rises and falls harder as her eyes shift over her his handsome face. She jumps slightly when his fingers graze along her stomach and rest on her hips. Good God, it's been too long.

Their warm breath mingles as they breathe on each other, both nervous and excited as they stand millimeters apart. The leader leans in slowly, his eyes fluttering shut as he grasps her full lips with his own. It's magic. He pushes her harder into the door as his fingers dig into her waist. He's never needed this so bad, never wanted a connection so bad before in his forty years on this planet. This woman is pure magic. She wraps her arms around his neck and lets him devour her, pushing her lower half into his as they melt against the door behind them. He spins her around suddenly and walks them back toward the large bed, their lips and tongues still tangled as one. She giggles when the backs of her legs crash against the mattress and he pushes her to complete the fall.

She continues to laugh at his eagerness. It's been a while for the leader too. His hands are everywhere. Her breasts, her hips, her thighs; and slowly creeping toward her soaking center. He bites down on the soft flesh of her neck, causing a sharp gasp to escape her. He's unexpectedly rough. Just how she likes it. He dips his hand underneath the rim of her panties and skims his warm fingers over her even warmer center. His chest tightens at her wetness. And it's all for him. Because of him. _Holy fucking shit Richie, you go boy!_

The samurai writhes underneath his weight and touch. He rubs her furiously, coaxing her juices from her with a great skill. She wiggles out of her panties before she fumbles with his fly. She pulls at the denim on his hips, pushing them down his thighs before letting her feet remove them completely. She rids him of his boxers and pushes her middle into his. _Fill me up cowboy._ He takes her hint and grabs himself, running his tip along the length of her lips and clit. She moans as he pushes at her barrier and slams her eyes shut as he enters her. He pushes himself so deep, so desperately, enticingly, cravingly deep. _Good God almighty._ Neither one of them move right away. She, enjoying the _fullness_ , him enjoying the fact that he's doing the _filling._ She looks up at him and smiles in wonder. His eyes are hooded, barely slits as his warm breath washes over her face. His curls brush against her forehead as he shifts ever so slightly inside of her. He digs his hands into her hair and grips her locks with a desperate need. He looks heavenly.

She kisses the small area between his nose and cheek before planting another one just under his pretty eyes. She then pecks at the corner of his mouth, and then the other corner, and then on his chin. He closes his eyes at the contact. It's been too long. The samurai watches him carefully and suddenly realizes that he needs this. Maybe this is more than just a casual encounter for him. He's been so alone for so long he, he needs this. So she runs her hands through his hair softly, pushing the curls out of his face so she can bask in the handsomeness of this man. She kisses him again, softly, seductively as her outlook on this moment shifts as well. _Maybe you need it too girl. You've been mishandled for so long._

So she lets him love her as his hips begin their slow rocking into her. He pushes himself in and out, in and out, in and out, of her warmth, grabbing her lips with his every so often. His fingers graze against her soft skin as he holds her beautiful face in his hands. _This woman belongs in a palace made out of gold. She deserves the best of everything. You need to be the one to give it to her._ He nuzzles into her, becoming intoxicated by the smell of her skin and hair. Clean linen and coconut. How sexual. Their hips move together in a delicious, slow rhythm as their moans mingle and fill the closed room. She wraps her legs around his waist and gasps once more at the new pressure she created by her movement. She wants to unleash this orgasm so bad but she doesn't want him to leave her empty. She likes the feeling of him inside of her, the feeling of his heavy body on top of hers. She wants to bottle him up and keep him all for herself. The world doesn't deserve him. But she can't hold it any longer. With every push, every thrust of his strong hips, he pushes her closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

He pushes his knees into the backs of her thighs and ass and starts to punish her as he feels her quiver around him. She's ready. He's ready. Fuck, this creaky ass bed is ready. The sound of their skin slapping against one another mixes with her raising octave as her moans grow louder. He covers her mouth with his hand, muffling her as he suddenly remembers the kid right down the hall. She bites his palm seductively and pulls at his hair as he pounds into her, the bed dipping underneath their weight.

"Give it to me Chonne." His voice low and gritty, full of desire and lust and need.

 _Chonne._ She loves that. Her name was always awkward and strange for most people but no one ever thought to give her a nickname. It's something that the two of them will always have to themselves. _Chonne._ She wants to give it to him. She needs to give it to this man, right here, right now. Without a second thought, she explodes around him, shattering into a million pieces as he continues to push into her. The leader only lasts a few seconds longer than the samurai, spilling his hot seed into her with one last forcefully thrust. He collapses down onto her chest as they both heave roughly, trying to catch their breath once more. He closes his eyes as their sticky skin molds together. He listens to her heartbeat slow as her chest vibrates against the side of his face. _A goddamn goddess._

She wraps her arms around him and absentmindedly plays with the ends of his magnificent hair. She stares at the ceiling with a stupid grin on her face as her eyes cloud over with satisfaction. This was good. So damn good. They don't speak, not for the rest of the afternoon. They drift in and out of sleep for a while before the kid knocks softly at the door.

"Dad? You know where Michonne is? I can't find her."

The leader glances up at her, laughing quietly as he nuzzles back into her bare breasts, "No, I'm not sure. Maybe she took a walk or something."

The kid glances to his left slightly, spotting her sword leaning against the wall. He glances back up at the door and then slams his palm into his face. He had chalked all of the thumping and thuds and moans up to a group of walkers collecting outside of the house again. _Turns out, all that fucking noise was your dad and Michonne fucking. Ughhhhh,_ "Okay." He relents, shaking his head as he tries to change the subject, "I'm hungry."

The leader continues to smile lazily up at his newly appointed queen as his fingers run up and down her arm, "We'll," She slaps his bicep as her eyes widen at the Freudian slip, "I mean, I'll be down in a minute. Lay off the pudding, will ya? Your teeth are gonna fall out of your mouth."

The kid rolls his eyes as he steps away from the door and trudges down the stairs, "I think that's the last thing I need to worry about. Get dressed and hurry up losers."

The samurai groans but laughs as she covers her eyes, "He's on to us."

"He'll get over it." He kisses her sweetly, leaving another smile on her lips, "Thank you." He whispers.

She snorts, "For fucking you?" She laughs.

"No," he chuckles, "For letting the cat finally catch the mouse." He rolls off of her and shrugs back into his jeans, deciding to free ball it for the evening. She cocks her head to the side as her eyes squint, trying to figure out what he means, "You think I'm stupid but, I know you've been playing with me since you first showed up at the prison. Nobody has to bend over quite that much."

She shoots her eyes up to his as her mouth drops open slightly at his admission. He smirks back at her deer in the headlights look and throws his shirt back over his head. She watches as he leaves the room but then chuckles to herself as she throws her legs over the side of the bed. _I guess he's not as big an idiot as I thought. Who knew._

"Hey." She calls, pulling her bra back on.

He sticks his head back into the room, "Yes?"

"You know I'm the cat, right?"

The leader smirks again, "Of course baby. For now."


End file.
